L'importance des images
Greetings, Wikians! Bonjour Wikiens ! L'une des questions les plus courantes à propos du SEO concerne l'impact des images sur le placement dans les résultats des moteurs de recherche. Les algorithmes des moteurs de recherche ne sont pas publics et la plupart d'entre eux tiennent compte de centaines de facteurs uniques, mais les études de corrélation ont montré que les pages qui incluent des images pertinentes avec des tags sont souvent mieux placées que les pages qui n'en possèdent pas. Google et les autres moteurs de recherche comprennent de mieux en mieux la relation qui existe entre les images et le contenu d'une page de manière générale, mais les robots de recherche ne repèrent pas les images elles-mêmes. Heureusement, nous pouvons aider les moteurs de recherche. Les noms des fichiers Les noms des fichier devraient être aussi descriptifs que possible ; James Bond-Thunderball-Jetpack.jpg est un meilleur nom pour le SEO que img012.jpg. Quand une image est utilisée sur un article, la légende devrait inclure encore plus de détails (ex : « Sean Connery vole grâce à un propulseur dans le James Bond de 1965 Opération Tonnerre. ») On Wikia, MediaWiki markup sets the HTML source code for the page, so our file names also become the “alt” or “alternate” attribute for images that do not load. This best practice also aids blind and visually impaired users who use screen readers to access our communities. Contributors override the automated alt tag using “alt=” in the markup for the image in source mode. Sur Wikia, le tag MediaWiki définit le code source HTML de la page, et nos noms de fichier deviennent donc l'attribut « alt » pour les images qui ne se chargent pas. Cette pratique aide aussi les non-voyants et les malvoyants qui utilisent des lecteurs d'écran pour accéder à nos commuanutés. Les contributeurs ignorent le tag alt automatisé « alt= » dans le code pour l'image en mode source. Les descriptions de fichiers Les descriptions dans la section résumé/description de la page du fichier fournissent des mots-clés pour les robots de recherche et apparaissent dans les résultats de recherche sous la méta description— la courte description d'une page qui apparaît sous un lien dans la recherche. Les méta descriptions ne sont pas prises en compte dans les algorithmes de recherche modernes ; mais ce tag sert de « publicité » au lien et l'améliorer peut attirer les visiteurs sur une page. Les galeries d'images et la navigation par images Créer des pages avec des images pertinentes peut être utile pour le SEO, mais les galeries doivent avoir suffisamment de contenu pour avoir de la valeur pour les utilisateurs. Les pages ne contenant qu'une seule image pourraient vous pénaliser en étant considérées comme du contenu pauvre et peu intéressant. Afin d'ajouter de la valeur à une galerie d'images, chaque page ne devrait parler que d'un seul sujet (ex : « Images des gadgets de James Bond »), et chaque image devrait avoir un nom et une description détaillés. Pour que les utilisateurs et les robots de recherche trouvent ces pages, ajoutez des liens vers des pages pertinentes (ex : La page galerie d'images des gadgets de James Bond, devrait contenir des liens vers la page d'articles « Gadgets »). La suite Allez sur Pages Sans Images dans Spécial:Suggestions pour ajouter des images aux pages qui en ont besoin. Vérifiez aussi les noms et les descriptions des images sur les pages des fichiers déjà existants. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ci-dessous.